blooming flower
by saquin
Summary: the sequel to love for a moment. a flower that only blooms from the moons light and a silver butterfly appear in one of kagomes dreams after speaking to sesshoumaru after along time.
1. back to the past

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE. DONT SIC UR EVIL LAWYERS ON ME!  
  
hi, some of u kno me, some of u dont ... so just to let u kno im saquin. i told u i would make a sequel to love for a moment and so to those of u who wanted this so bad here it is.i do want to warn u i didnt know how to spell the names of the swords real good, so sorry if they r spelled wrong! i tried my best! and i promise this story will be longer and better then love for a moment. thanx.  
  
enjoy!  
  
ch. 1 'back to the past '  
  
It had been two years since kagome had slept in sesshoumarus home. And now that same person was standing on the other side of the battle field.  
  
It was like a dream, everything that had happened didn't matter any more. It was like those days didn't even exist any more.  
  
But she couldn't change that, and neither could he. So there they stood, at the same place they had stood before.   
  
Against each other, enemies doomed to fight forever. Even though kagome wanted it not to be that way.  
  
inuyasha charged at sesshoumaru, just as he had before.   
  
Sesshoumaru dodged it easily and dug his poisoned claws into inuyasha's flesh. Kagome wanted to help inuyasha, because he was in so much pain.   
  
But at the same time she didn't want to interfere inuyasha would get mad and she always risked the chance of hitting sesshoumaru, which in her heart she didn't want to do.  
  
Inuyasha swung the tessera at sesshoumaru, just to have sesshoumaru brush the attack off as nothing.  
  
Then return inuyasha's attack by drawing tokijin and throwing inuyasha back as he tried to attack sesshoumaru once more.   
  
Kagome watched, each of the brothers movements told her something about each of them.   
  
Some things she already knew, like inuyasha's impatience and sesshoumarus self control.   
  
But other things she didn't see before, like how inuyasha tried his best and hardest when fighting his brother and the way sesshoumaru looked while fighting.  
  
It was almost like pity but it was also like he was figuring something out, as if he was trying to understand something. But she didn't say anything.  
  
Even if she did, it wouldn't change anything.  
  
Ever since she left the mansion it felt as if something from her had just been ripped out. Like her heart was torn in two.  
  
She couldn't tell the others how she felt, they would think she was crazy or something. And it would be like a death wish if she told inuyasha.  
  
so all this time she stayed bundled up.  
  
Finally inuyasha was thrown back against a tree and knocked. unconscious  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel as sesshoumaru prepared for the final blow, making sesshoumaru hold back while they fled with inuyasha.  
  
But they knew he would come back, sooner or later.  
  
That evening kagome started a fire and went with sango to find some more wood and herbs, to help with inuyasha's wounds.  
  
Kagome kept to her self most the time, when sango asked if anything was wrong she said no and told her she felt sick and might want to go back to the her era to get better and catch up on some of her school work that she had missed.  
  
When they got back to the camp she told inuyasha and after a little fussing he let her go.  
  
She would be leaving in the morning. After they all ate they went to bed, but kagome was restless and couldn't sleep.  
  
She kept thinking about today, and the thin crescent moon didn't help her forget it.  
  
She looked up at the sky, the sky was dark and the moon peaked out from small clouds that tried to keep it contained. The moon was bright and the stars shined on their dark blue background.   
  
kagome wondered for a little bit, what if she did stay at the mansion or what if she didn't meet inuyasha? Would she still be in the same place as she is now?  
  
The thoughts lingered in her mind, with the passing thought of sesshoumaru. She had always noticed how he looked and knew his face from any ones.   
  
She could even tell you the difference from inuyasha's eyes and his, even though they looked the same.  
  
Sesshoumarus eyes were more brighter and detailed greatly, probably because of him being a demon. And inuyasha's were slightly darker and less detailed as his brothers.   
  
she had sesshoumarus outfit memorized as well, and she knew it sounded weird but she knew how sesshoumaru looked more well then she knew inuyasha looked.  
  
There was something that was luring about him, probably the way he fought and looked. But she always thought it was how he stayed him all the time.   
  
Sesshoumaru never lost his cool or freaked out, and you couldn't really tell if he was mad or sad or happy, because he kept the same look on his face most the time.   
  
Unlike inuyasha, who would get mad and yell or get stressed out and become desperate at times.  
  
Or smile because he was glad something happened. But it was also one thing that made her uneasy about sesshoumaru, sure he could kill her any time he wanted but she never knew if he was going to, he never showed any signs.  
  
Kagome sat up, finally realizing that she had been awake there for 4 hours.   
  
She snuck out of the camp and went for a walk to clear her mind. Kagome walked around the river that was close to the village they camped near.  
  
The night was silent and cool. Fog drifted silently on the fields of grass and the water in the river shimmered with the light of the crescent moon.   
  
She kicked a rock into the water, making ripples appear in the water. When the water finally calmed and was not moving any more she saw sesshoumarus reflection in the water.  
  
kagome stepped back a little before she looked up at the demon lord standing on the other side of the shallow river.  
  
"...Wh...why are you here..?" kagome stepped back once more, looking into sesshoumarus amber eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason? I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"I was going out ... for a walk...to clear my mind...."  
  
"To clear your mind of what?"   
  
"Nothing that you need to know," kagome stepped forward a bit.  
  
"Oh, I see..."sesshoumaru could see the little fear that kagome had in her eyes, which didn't really surprise him.   
  
How could she still be so fearful of demons since she had been fighting them for about 3 years?  
  
"You don't see anything," tears swelled up in kagomes eyes, she was happy to see sesshoumaru after so long, but she was upset that he could see how sad she was and she couldn't see if he was sad or not.  
  
"Why are you upset? I didn't think you were this afraid of me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you stupid!" kagome suddenly became anger as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Then what's wrong? I don't think I remember you being this mad before," sesshoumaru could tell she was sad, but he also thought that it was that sadness that made her angry.  
  
Most likely because she knew he could tell, and she didn't like people to know when she was sad or scared.  
  
"Im not mad or sad, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me, and there shouldn't be anything wrong with me. why do you care all the sudden?"  
  
"Because you didn't start crying until you saw me."  
  
"I didn't want to see you..."  
  
"Im sorry I came then," sesshoumaru turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean..i..." kagome stepped into the river, grabbing onto sesshoumarus kimono.  
  
"what do you want?"   
  
"I want you...you...to...to leave..." kagome looked down, so he didn't see her saddened face as she dropped the sleeve from her hand and watched his reflection disappear from the water slowly.   
  
A tear dropped in the water, making the ripples return again. But this time his reflection didn't appear on the water.  
  
did i succeed, do u like this story better then the first.  
  
did i do good?!  
  
did i do good?!  
  
yupee! im eating cookies for breakfast!  
  
chocolate chip! oat meal! peanut butter! oreo! sugar! butterscotch! yummy for all!  
  
lala, this time i wont forget the story this time either, i wrote it down on paper!  
  
well, i g2g. bye bye. please review!  
  
thanx!  
  
bye, bye.  
  
-.- saquin-.-  
  



	2. still there

  
  
DISCLAIMER: HI HI HI HI , I MIGHT BE HIGH. BUT I STILL KNO THAT I DONT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
im back again, and here we go! i got a story that u dont kno! hey that rymes! did i spell rhymes right? no, oh well. i hate that word anyways.im so sorry for grammarand stuff, i kno i suck at and i try my best to get it right. this chapter i spell checked four times so if theres a misspelled word , then blame it on my comp! it has a mind of its own! and i dont spell check these notes because i dont see any point in doing it. its not like its part of the story anyway, so it doesnt really matter ,right? i want music from inuyasha, but i cant find it anywhere except some few sites! it sux, big time!man i cant wait! tomorrow im getting three new inuyasha mangas and one fruitsbasket manga! cant wait, cant wait! two great mangas! yupee! oh, i better get on with the story, bye bye!  
  
enjoy! (cause i kno i am!)  
  
ch. 2 'still there'  
  
Kagome went back to the camp and crawled back into her sleeping bag. She was still thinking of what just happened but it wasn't like anything changed. Well not that much anyway.  
  
The next morning she was going to be going back to her era, and that would give her some time to think things over. Kagome waited for everyone to wake up, since she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
  
When everyone was up, she started packing her things up and after breakfast inuyasha took her to the well and left her in her era, as she wanted him to.  
  
She climbed out of the well and went into her house. Her Mom was cooking breakfast and Sota was watching television with grandpa.  
  
She put her things down near the door and sat at the table, were her Mom was setting the table.  
  
"Hi Mom. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Miso soup and steamed leeks with rice."  
  
"Oh, I think ill skip it today. I'm too tired. Wake me up when its time for school."  
  
"OK."  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs and stepped into her room. It was just as she left it. She plopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, as her mind was racing with thoughts.  
  
(Kagome's thoughts)  
  
'what am i doing here again? Why is it always the same? Can't it ever be different? It seems like I'm running in circles. Like I'm going older but not going anywhere. The same thing all the time. What am i going to do? Its not like i can do everything all the time. Its too hard, I'm pushing myself too much. I can stop though. Everyone is looking up at me. And everyone is trying so hard as well. I cant give up. not now.'  
  
(end of thoughts)  
  
Kagomes eyes closed slowly as she drifted off into sleep. She drifted off softly, not knowing she was asleep.  
  
Suddenly she found her self in a field, in the middle of what seemed like night. Kagome looked down to see herself in a beautiful kimono, lined with the patterns of flowers and branches. She looked back up to the field that was now fogged.  
  
The fog was heavy, clinging to the ground like the field was full with water. There was a persons figure in the distance, but kagome could not see who it was because of the fog and the darkness.  
  
She tried to step closer to see who it was but found herself chained down to the spot where she stood. She called out to the figure and it turned around slowly.  
  
She looked at the it, but all she could see were its amber eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
When the figure didn't respond she called out again this time using inuyasha's name instead. The figure turned back around and walked away from her.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees slowly, watching the figure disappear in the distance until all that was left was the darkness and the spot at which it used to be.  
  
Then she looked over to her right and saw a flower. It was like a lily, but it was a bright light blue that sparkled. It bloomed slowly as the moon came out from behind the clouds.  
  
A silver butterfly flew on its peddle and then fluttered away when Kagome tried to touch it. She watched it leave and when she looked back over to the flower it had closed back up.  
  
Kagome heard someone calling her name, and felt someone shaking her. When she woke up she saw her Mom. Her Mom told her that there had been a fire at her school, a she was lucky to be alive, because it had started in her homeroom classroom.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly and put on some different clothes, then hurried out the door. She ran to her school as fast as she could. When she got there her teacher and class mates were all out side.  
  
She met up with her friends. "What happened?"  
  
Her friends came up to her and explained.  
  
"The water pipe under our class room busted and hit an electrical wire that was in use. Then a spark from the electricity and water meeting, sparked a fire on the wood boards that wasn't taken out when they were remodeling last summer. No one really got hurt, but it was right were your desk was kagome. If you came here on time then you would've been burned worst then any of us where. Your just lucky."  
  
Kagome stared at the classroom that was covered in ash and drenched with water. She looked at her desk and chair that where still there.  
  
School was canceled for days until they got things cleared up. Meanwhile kagome sat at home on the phone and talked to her family and friends who came over to have a sleep over since they didn't have school the next day.  
  
And to help kagome catch up on all the things she missed. They talked about the fire and things that kagome missed.  
  
Kagome asked them if they thought that she was supposed to be in that fire, her friends looked at her oddly.  
  
Then one smiled and reassured her. "You were meant to have missed it, kagome. You should be happy, no one got hurt and school is out for the rest of the week."  
  
Kagome smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
The rest of the night the girls talked, studied and played, until they all fell asleep. The next morning kagome smiled as she waved bye to her friends and got ready to go back to the feudal era.  
  
Kagome packed her stuff up and left down the well. She threw her back pack out as she climbed up the well and sat on the side looking out at the world.  
  
Never had she really noticed how nice it was, to able to look and see not one car or skyscraper.  
  
She took a breath of the air and started heading down to Keada's village were the others were waiting for her at.  
  
She walked down the path and saw a butterfly placed on a flower. She knelt down and watched it as it flew away when she touched it.  
  
please dont scream at me, its scary! OK im tellin u now, the fire was just a little something I put in there to make it longer. So its not really linked up to the story all that much. I kno that sounds stupid to do but o, well. Hey guess what .......... chicken butt! That is like so old but who gives a damn! I got this really wrong joke wanna hear it? Some of u might have already heard it before, cause its kinda old as well. But who cares I still like it! Ull have to wait until the next chapter is up! Thatll give some of u another reason to look forward to the next chapter! Hahaha, bwahahahaha! Please review! C ya!  
  
-.-saquin  
  



End file.
